Impulse
by I.Dream.Of.Rain
Summary: Bruises were likely to rise tomorrow but neither cared at the moment. Neither cared that at any point in time a school mate could ascend the stairway to the rooftop and witness this...RenjiXRukia


Just a little smut to make up for my lack of updates =( I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

"Ren…ji!" Rukia exclaimed, feeling herself being elevated and pressed heatedly between Renji's rock hard body and the cool wall behind her. The oblivious red head continued his attack on the small girl, pressing heated kisses against her neck, smirking when he heard a soft pant escape her lips. Rukia bit her lip, trying her best to stifle her sounds of pleasure as her mind whirled with thoughts of what has come over the man. Groaning against her neck, Renji lifted her body slightly, wrapping both her legs around his slim waist for support. His hands traveled over the long black socks that stopped just above her knees continuing the path as his calloused hands grazed heatedly up her soft, silky thighs. Rukia smirked when she felt his obvious arousal as it pressed between her legs, stirring a heat within her. Holding back a moan, Rukia obliged as Renji swiftly slid her panties off, stuffing the crumbled black lace garment into the pocket of his trousers. Renji smirked, capturing her lips once more as he fumbled with the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down hastily as his need grew more and more intense.

Rukia's mind was a blur, she couldn't compose a single thought and the air between them became thick and engrossed with the lust rising like an invisible wave, just waiting to submerse the two. Whimpering, Rukia felt Renji slide into her awaiting heat hearing his thick grunt of pleasure stifled slightly against her lips.

And just like that, on the rooftop of Karakura High School Renji set the rough yet passionate rhythm, both moaning out in pleasure at the sensations. His hips swayed against hers as he proceeded to slam her slightly against the sturdy and cold wall behind her; bruises likely to rise tomorrow but neither cared at the moment. Neither cared as well, that at any point in time a school mate could ascend the stairway to the rooftop and witness their lustful activities. Rukia's head lolled back against the wall, her back arching as Renji's eager hands unbuttoned the blouse of her school uniform, revealing pale alabaster skin with every lost button. Unbuttoning the blouse completely, Renji slid his large hands up her tummy, making goose bumps rise on her skin as she heated at his touch. His hands traveled up her ribs and around to the back, undoing her plain black bra and yanking the constricting material down, Rukia aiding with his task as she slid the straps down her arms and out of her sleeves. The bra eventually slid from her body completely and made contact with the ground with a quiet thud. Rukia whimpered when one of Renji's hands cupped her small breast, his firm squeezes and massages making her arch into his touch. It seemed that no matter how she tried to deny it, Renji could always stir intense lust within her being with just a simple touch. Though, she would never tell him that…god forbid his head gets bigger than it already is.

Renji ground his hips against her own, stimulating that pleasurable spot deep inside of her, feeling his chest swell with pride when she clutched his shoulders with her nails and panted heatedly against his ear. Smirking, Renji leaned in and kissed her neck softly before nipping at the soft skin there. Rukia felt her head start to spin as he moved his hips against hers, building up that sensation that left her breathless. Renji grunted against her neck, his teeth sinking into her delicate skin as he rocked against her harder, listening to the sounds she made. Her soft moans and whimpers always sent a shiver of satisfaction through his body.

"Renji….?" She asked, her voice breathless as she fought for the power to speak. "Renji? What's with….the…." a particular hard thrust making her loose her train of thought. "The..um, uh..." she moaned, biting her lower lip, "sudden….outburst?"

He sighed, "Rukia…." his body still moving against her own, "All…my…outbursts…are….sudden." he reminded her, each word separated by his harsh breaths.

Rukia smirked and let her mind go blank and decided that now was not the time to question his actions….for god sake, its Renji….everything he does is rushed and passionate. Its how he is…its what she loves about him. He was so different from her, she couldn't help but think things over and ponder consequences, while he couldn't help but act on impulse and not give a fuck. And as he pulled her closer for one final kiss as they both hit their climaxes, she couldn't help but surrender to that wave of pleasure that engrossed her entire being. Renji kept thrusting as the pleasure subsided, leaving them both utterly breathless and panting from exhaustion. Stilling his movements, Renji buried his face in her neck and she could feel the smirk he was hiding from her and she couldn't help but smile.

"You know…normal married couples have sex in their own bed." She informed him as he shot her a quizzical look.

"Rukia…" he sighed, giving her a brief kiss before pulling away, "In case ya haven't noticed….we're not normal…"

Rukia chuckled, giving Renji a quick peck before he lowered her to the ground and they began to dress, hastily adjusting their clothing to cover any trace of the activities that just occurred. Reaching into his pocket, Renji pulled out the lace panties and handed them to Rukia, which she took from him and deftly slid on.

"I miss him already." He added, pushing his belt through the loop as Rukia walked closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. The school bell rang loudly throughout the area, the sound of boisterous teenagers filled the air as they departed from the school yard. The couple stood on the rooftop, their arms wrapped around each other as they breathed in the spring air. The petals from the cherry blossom trees hovered in the air, the sweet scent making both of their nostrils flair with content. And, like that, in a flash stood Urahara, clad in his signature robe wearing that silly hat again.

"You do not understand how much trouble this little bugger causes…if he can cause this much damage as a one year old, I shutter to think of what he can do when he's in his teens." The shopkeeper chuckled, smirking at the couple as they walked over to him, their eyes landing on the wiggling baby in his arms.

"Ahhhh, Kouta! Look at that wittle face…I missed dat wittle face!" Rukia exclaimed in her baby voice as Urahara handed the little boy to her, his tiny hands grasping for his mother and his face overwhelmed with cheer. A small giggle sounded from the baby as Rukia cradled him in her arms.

"Thanks for watchin' him man, this whole assigning us to patrol the school grounds thing is a pain in the ass." Renji said with a smirk as Rukia placed their son in his arms. Just the sight of his little face made Renji's heart tug, he couldn't believe he was a father. He loved being one too, to wake up and see his son smiling up at him with those auburn eyes that matched his own, to be able to ruffle his soft and silky black hair that matched his mothers. He was such a handsome baby, Renji thought, placing his large finger in his sons hands and watching with amusement as his son shook it, mimicking a handshake.

"No problem, love birds…I honestly don't mind watching that little guy…he's…how shall I put it? Grown on me…" Urahara concluded, ruffling Kouta's black hair, making the child giggle with glee. And with a sigh of content, Urahara backed away from the child, "and…I guess I'll look past the fact that he broke some of my fine china…but that's only because he's so darn cute."

"Hah, um…" Renji began awkwardly, "Sorry about that…"

"No worries, I'll see ya two later…peace out little one," Urahara waved casually as he sent one final wink the baby's way, making the child giggle.

Rukia and Renji stood on the rooftop with their child, the air slightly disturbed by Urahara's speedy departure.

"Ha, we have taught him well….that's a good boy, nobody gets away with calling yer dad a moocher, aint that right?" Renji laughed, tickling his son's belly to show his approval.

"Wow…I married a baka," Rukia concluded jokingly, making Kouta clap and mock her cutely, "Bah-kah!" he exclaimed as his small finger pointed at his father, "Bah-Kah!"

Renji rolled his eyes as Rukia broke into fits of laughter.


End file.
